A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing tools, more specifically, a hand-held tool that is specially designed to aid in untangling fishing line.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a curled tip tool that is uniquely designed for use in untangling a fishing line or otherwise manipulating said fishing line; wherein the curled tip tool extends from and retracts into a hollowed shaft via a spring-loaded button that is positioned at a distal end of the shaft; wherein the shaft may be further defined with a conical tip that is made of a clear material and which includes a lighting member therein; wherein the lighting member is able to project light down the curled tip tool when the shaft is held in order to articulate the curled tip tool.
The Johnston Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,327) discloses a fishing hook tying apparatus that includes a housing with a shaft mounted therein for rotation about the longitudinal axis. However, the apparatus does not provide a fishing line detangling tool that extends from and retracts inside of a cylindrical housing via a spring-loaded member.
The High Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,699) discloses a knot tying device that includes a hollow, elongated body member with a coil expansion spring-mounted tubular piston therein and a release thereon. However, the knot tying device is not a curled tip tool having the shape and function of a device that untangles a fishing line.
The Milton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,878) discloses a fish hook holder comprising a cylindrical shape barrel having a plunger inserted therein that is resiliently biased by a spring also residing with the barrel. Again, the fish hook holder is not able to untangle a fishing line.
The Stromberg Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,556) discloses a fishing line looper. However, the looper is not illuminated nor extended or retracted from a shaft.
The Allen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,605) discloses a fishhook tying device including a handle, a spring clamp, and a threading device. However, the device is not illuminated nor being able to retract and extend from the handle.
The Gouldie et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,071) discloses a pen-shaped fishing accessory that comprises a tool assembly having a fishhook baiter on one end and a fishing line cutter on an opposite end.
The Adams et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,009) illustrates an ornamental design for a tool for untangling backlashed fishing line.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a curled tip tool that is uniquely designed for use in untangling a fishing line or otherwise manipulating said fishing line; wherein the curled tip tool extends from and retracts into a hollowed shaft via a spring-loaded button that is positioned at a distal end of the shaft; wherein the shaft may be further defined with a conical tip that is made of a clear material and which includes a lighting member therein; wherein the lighting member is able to project light down the curled tip tool when the device is in use in a poorly or low lit environment; wherein the shaft is held in order to articulate the curled tip tool. In this regard, the spring-loaded curled tip hand tool for use in untangling fishing line departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.